


Just Some Memories

by kazeniyounahito



Category: Philosophy RPF
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeniyounahito/pseuds/kazeniyounahito
Summary: *哲学RPF 罗素与维特根斯坦相关同人文。非真实，纯妄想，OOC。故请误勿入，以免误伤 :)*此文遵循CC协议（CC4.0）下-署名（BY）-非商业性使用（NC）-相同方式共享（SA），即支持演绎，允许修改、转换或以本作品为基础进行创作。之后若在相同许可协议下，便可自由发布演绎后作品。





	Just Some Memories

**Author's Note:**

> *哲学RPF 罗素与维特根斯坦相关同人文。非真实，纯妄想，OOC。故请误勿入，以免误伤 :)  
> *此文遵循CC协议（CC4.0）下-署名（BY）-非商业性使用（NC）-相同方式共享（SA），即支持演绎，允许修改、转换或以本作品为基础进行创作。之后若在相同许可协议下，便可自由发布演绎后作品。

严寒还未袭来的某个初冬的午后，阳光穿透了云层，带着份懒散地，直直地洒向了地面。

伯特兰·罗素此时停下了脚步，放眼望向他沿街漫步偶遇后跟随的小家伙此刻飞去的方向，嘴角不禁微微有了抹笑意。

早已年过半百许多的人拄着拐杖站在分叉的道路口，伫立了一小会儿，跟着，才在一声仿佛催促的鸟叫声中，重新迈开了步伐。

这个时节，通往阿森松教区墓地的小径两旁，梧桐早已失了盛夏的枝繁叶茂，唯剩光秃的树干。

对于大部分人来说，这也许意味着萧条。但在曾剑桥三一学院的讲师眼里，这只是生命循环的一个必经阶段。说不上颓废，反而，有着它简单可爱的一面。而那种简单的可爱若是要说起来，似乎，就跟不远处某个比自己年轻，却先长眠的固执家伙有些相似？

罗素至今还能清晰的回忆起关于对方的种种趣事。比如，从1911年第一次见到对方开始，就是一份不期而至的惊喜。

当时他原本正与查尔斯·奥格登喝着下午茶，正想就语言学的某些问题展开探讨，却见到了一位未约而来的陌生面孔。

“先生，请问您有在听么？”

罗素较有兴趣地盯着站在自己跟前这个从夏洛特堡特意而来，并坚持用他有限的英文，跟自己解释着来意的青年，笑着点了点头。

“所以维特根斯坦先生，原本学着工程学的你，因为突然对数学哲学产生了浓厚的兴趣，于是就马不停蹄赶了过来，对么？”

“是这样的，先生。在读过您和怀特海先生合著的《数学原理》后，我想我的确慢慢开始非常痴迷它们。”在确认对方清楚地收到了自己传出去的信息后，突然造访的来客显然非常开心。“那您认为我可以么？”

跟着的这句补充，无疑就充满了些忐忑。

罗素侧头看了眼一旁听到此话后不禁轻笑出声，假意喝了口咖啡以掩失态的友人，才又将视线移了回来。

“那你自己呢，维特根斯坦先生？你觉得你适合么？”

远道而来的访客明显没有料到自己带着“请教”意味问出的问题会被对方抛回来，于是下意识就先愣了愣。

“哈阿…我想，应该还适合吧。”

“先生，您得知道，我一直都非常清楚自己想要什么，只有这次，好像…是有那么点犹豫…”

“我知道，这听起来也许有些荒谬唐突，不过先生，请您相信我，我现在最渴望探知的就是它。”

后来，在有很多次被周遭的友人问及，“为什么你当初会在第一次见面就接受了路德维希”时，当时三一学院机智的讲师先生，总会伸出指头指着自己的鼻尖，然后狡黠地道一句，“因为我嗅到了天才的味道”。

路德维希·维特根斯坦算是天才么？

这一点，见仁见智。

反正在罗素看来，至少在早期遇见他的时候，对方确实极具哲学天赋。不过最初他肯定并答应对方的时候，其实只是因为从对方眼里收到了一份对知识渴求的，强烈而纯粹的欲望。而后的一两个月里，对于这位领悟力极高，经常翘掉自己课的“新生”，罗素也得坦言，自己是有过“高看”后的失望。直到再之后，他接触了对方的文字，了解了对方的所思，才深深确信自己确实没有看走眼。

那个时候，他坚定地相信着，这个突然来到自己身旁的青年，有着能在前人累铺的数理哲学的道路，开辟新径，走向新大陆的能力。所以，对于身边突然多出来了一个，没事总喜欢找他探讨数学逻辑之类，一聊大概就是一晚的家伙，罗素不但没有厌烦，反而乐在其中。

“你真的觉得我不是傻么？”

罗素大概不止一次，听见对方对他自身的怀疑。每当这个时候，三一学院的讲师先生，就会忍住想去拍抚对方头的冲动，请对方喝上一杯暖茶，让对方放松些。直到，第一次世界大战的来临。  
那是一场早有征兆的争斗。新势力与旧势力之间，颇为“愚蠢”的较量。

罗素并不想维特根斯坦参与其中，却也知道自己无法说服骨子里有着贵族式高尚精神的对方的决定。

“放心，我会好好活着回来的。并且，是带着我的思想一起。”

自愿参战的人在赴前线前，主动的来辞了别示了好。害得暗自一周都有些郁闷生气的三一学院讲师先生，最后只得在无奈的叹了口气后，送上了自己的祝福。

战争时期，他不时便会收到从前线寄来的信件。那些断断续续的摘要与略显潦草的字迹，以及最后总会提一句的，关于万一他回不来，一定要让人把他的全部手稿寄给自己的那些叮嘱，都会让罗素哭笑不得，恨不得能立刻把人拽回来说教一通。

而等战争结束后，《逻辑哲学论》的诞生，也确实验了维特根斯坦的之前的承诺。唯一的不同是，经历过战争的青年，在见过那些残酷与荒唐，体会过失去与近在咫尺的死亡后，变得越发的敏感和难以捉摸。

“我说，你难道就不能考虑一下好好的呆在这里一段时间，不去折腾么？”

对于眼前这个再次跟自己声称要离开，去偏远之地任教的越发清贫样的家伙，罗素是真开始觉得有些头疼。

“我可不认为这是折腾。”

没得到自己信赖人理解和支持的一方，显然是失落并有些生气的。

“反正我只是前来告知一声的。请不要想我，再见。”

然后任性十足的固执青年，过了几天便前往了奥地利，留下那个比他年长十多数的家伙，独自无语。

然而之后的一切，却并不如维特根斯坦最初所想的一样顺利与美好。坦诚而言，罗素是有料到的，毕竟，他的经历与见识，让他比长期依靠哲学活在自己精神世界的人，更早了解现实之下，大部分人的“愚昧”与“狭隘”。而这，恰好是对“天才”来说，最束手无策的一点。

所以除了初到后那封信尚怀揣着理想与美好外，之后的信件，便是掩不住的失望与厌恶。罗素试着劝他回来，但那头的家伙，却固执到令人发指。

“半途而废，是懦夫的选择。”

罗素在看到对方给出的理由时，简直没有了脾气。

于是他在回信的时候，故意在信件的开头，用上了一堆浮夸恶心的赞词，对远在他乡的“勇者”青年问了好。接着，便顺道告知了他他的《逻辑哲学论》近期会正式出版的事，并且自己已答应为此写简序。

“那群家伙根本什么也不懂！他们只是想以此谋利！你在背叛我！”

罗素当时看着那比往常更加潦草的字迹和极其重的落笔，简直能想象出对方写这封信时的气愤。

大概也是从此开始，敏感而固执的青年开始对他有些排斥。

“请恕我直言，诚然智慧如您，也并未能正确的理解我所想要阐述说明的一切。”

于是出版的事，在对方有些孩子气的，极力排斥由自己为其做简序后，便只好搁下，直到1922年末。

“我同意之前的事。不过，我希望是由拉姆西来完成翻译。毕竟，我认为他才是能更好理解我思想的家伙。”

“幼稚鬼。”

此刻已漫步到墓园并找到目标的老绅士，在回想到这儿时，忍不住就打趣地感叹了一声。

他低下头，盯着眼下那块爬满了些许青苔的墓碑，在接着回忆起两人之后那些带着情绪的相互措辞暗怨时，不禁跟着也嘲了自己一句幼稚。

对于能遇到维特根斯坦，罗素一直都坚信那是他人生中最美妙的一刻。他喜欢对方，曾不止一次在跟他的某位女性情人来往的信件中提及。即使最后，他所期望的人，并没能在哲学的道路上，探索到更深，却也确实给他带来过太多的惊喜。所以当最终，他在得知对方离世时，即使能很快释怀，却还是有些难以接受。

“告诉他们，我已经有过一段美妙的人生。”

每次罗素想起对方这句临终遗言，都忍不住嘴角上扬。

任性，孩子气，却又真诚，充满了哲学味的明白与聪慧。

不管那群总爱惊诧于他一生“行为怪异”的家伙们会不会理解，至少罗素是懂的。

从他意识到对方的才华，并欣赏于他身上那份鲜有的简单与执着时，就懂。

路德维希·维特根斯坦，大概就是他认知里，传统观念中天才的最完美的诠释。

此时已是午后三点，太阳完全从云层后露了出来。罗素同那只引他至此，仿佛具有灵性的麻雀一起，沐浴着冬日阳光带来的温暖。

“说起来，你和他还真像。”

“有事的时候‘叽叽喳喳’嚷个没完没了，没事就安静无声了。”

原本蹲在墓碑一角梳洗着羽毛的小家伙，自然无法理解开口的人语。罗素在收到来自雀科小家伙那一脸迷茫的小表情后，也意识到了自己的“荒唐”。

不过突然起了怀念欲的哲学先生，并不打算收回这份“荒唐”，反而就近借着块弃石坐了下来，自顾自地，继续怀念起了某些难忘的往事。

对了！想起那次答辩，自相矛盾的家伙还敢跟你的两位老师那么傲慢！

能重来一次的话，看我和摩尔不先佯装生气地先好好捉弄你一番再说！

END


End file.
